History's Paramount Disciple
by TYZO300
Summary: What if kenichi accepted training at earlier from one of YAMI's strongest. How would that affect the entire story and those he ecounter; will he be different in any way? Read and see Challenge accepted from yureiking. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Tyzo here coming you with a story that was a challenge from yurei king well actually three challenges in one so the idea for this originally came from him. so anyway read and review and I will update soon.**_

* * *

Observing a pair of children as they play in a park is not something one would expect an infamous martial artist would be doing. Normally the children they would be observing would be practicing their chosen style of martial arts or the master would be doing the same. Yet that was exactly what one master was doing, perched on the top of a telephone pole and with her eyes focused on the siblings that had caught her interest.

Her expression was a model in stoicism. Her full red lips were set in a straight line and her eyes never wavered from the reason she had come to that area. Even as an errant wind grasped and pulled at her long dark hair she paid no mind. If one were to look at her at that moment, the sight of a woman dressed in a traditional white kimono and crimson hakama they would not be blamed for believing her to be some otherworldly being visiting the mortal plane.

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed minutely and she voiced a question to seemingly no one. "Is there a reason you are following me?"

A chuckle echoed from the darkness of a nearby alley followed quickly by a blurred figure that leaped out and onto a balcony to the woman's right. "I figured trying to be sneaky wouldn't work with you Bewitching Fist." The blur turned out to be a man dressed in simple brown robes that hung loosely on his frame to allow a greater freedom of movement. His bare feet were silent as he nimbly moved along the balcony to perch on the side facing the same park the woman had yet to turn her eyes from and his eyes remained hidden behind a demonic mask that kept all but his slight smirk from view. "Still, I don't believe I can be blamed for trying."

"Tell me why you are here Demon Fist," the woman retorted.

The stranger sighed as he sat down on the stone corner and retrieved an apple from the folds of his robe. "Still all business," he complained. "You need to learn how to relax."

"How I conduct myself is not your concern. Now would you be polite enough to explain why I am being followed?"

The demon's smirk only grew larger as he took a bite of the fruit, intentionally taking his time as he chewed and swallowed the juicy morsel. "I heard you had taken to wandering this little area of the world and I was curious why you would be spending so much time away from that adorable little student of yours. Imagine my surprise to find you watching another child, branching out your options in preparation for setbacks already Kushinada? Is your student having that much trouble?"

The easy air that had hung between the two vanished as swiftly as a flash of lightning and a foul chill wrapped around them like a heavy blanket. "Do not presume to know what occurs in my thoughts Jenazad," the bewitching beauty warned. "What I do with my own time is my business alone and I am not as tolerant of your arrogance as our compatriots."

The masked martial artist merely chuckled and shrugged off the admittedly powerful killing intent as he popped the core of his apple into his mouth and swallowed it. "So serious," he drawled. "I am merely stating my curiosity Kushinada. Such hostility is not warranted for a simple question is it?"

Silence reigned as the buxom woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply in order to steady her anger. Once she was again sure in her self-control she turned her eyes back toward the children, watching as the older brother helped his sister to build a sand castle. Again she thought of what she had seen several months ago and felt that twinge in her heart that was becoming steadily familiar.

She had been on a small break from a recent mission, just enjoying some time in the very same park she was observing when a young girl's crying had brought her to the small children's playground. Three little boys, they couldn't have been any older than eight, had cornered a young girl who looked to be maybe four years old and were teasing her relentlessly. Shrugging it off as just being a simple childhood foolishness, Kushinada had been about to turn away when another voice had called out for them to stop.

Curious, she had slipped closer and watched as the girl's elder brother put himself between her and the bullies. Eager to continue with their cruelty, the children had proceeded to beat him into the ground until he could barely move but the moment they turned their attention to the girl was when the woman saw something that struck a particularly deep chord in with her memory.

The boy, Kenichi if the girl's cries had been anything to go by, somehow managed to find the willpower to stand up and put himself in front of her again. Interesting as that had been however, what truly moved Kushinada was the look in the child's eyes. In those eyes burned an indomitable willpower that would have looked at home in the eyes of a seasoned warrior. For just a moment the woman's imagination created an image of another figure in the boy's place. A towering mass of muscle with eyes aglow with pure raw power and hair colored a light blonde. The aura he gave off would have terrified hardened soldiers let alone a couple of bullies and his strength had earned him infamy among the underground all across the world.

Of course Kushinada had banished the thought with a scoff and departed immediately after the three brats had run off. The next day she was back to instructing her disciple Chikage, and yet she found herself thinking of the spirited child. It soon got to the point that she could even picture him standing next to her and Chikage as they moved through the stances of their art. The brief glimpse of his potential cried out to her martial artist's spirit and she felt the cry down to the darkest depths of her soul.

That was what had brought her to scout out the child, his family and what she could learn of him. And apparently, her interest had managed to draw the attention of her fellow masters. She of course told the Demon Fist none of this and answered his inquiry with the most basic of answers. "I noticed some likely potential in the boy."

"The boy?" Jenazad asked, his hidden eyes focusing on the identified target of interest with a critiquing sense. "He does not seem all that impressive to me."

Here Kushinada allowed herself to smirk. "None of us believed that a certain talentless boy deserved to be our leader's student," she retorted. "And yet he is proving to be one of the greatest of our gathered disciples."

That statement caused the demon to go quiet. Every master in Yami had watched astounded as the sickly child had risen to every challenge and exceed their expectations time and again. As much as he did not want to admit such a thing, it had impressed him. But if Kushinada had begun to believe such a boy could hold any potential…perhaps it was worth looking into. "Do you plan on training him then?"

"The thought has occurred to me," she admitted.

Jenazad chuckled as he withdrew a pineapple of all things from his robe and bit into its side without hesitation. "Then perhaps you wouldn't object to me testing him myself." His answer was given in a barely perceptible nod of the head. Her silent permission received, the man leapt from the balcony with an ease most usually see in a monkey, his bare feet tapping against a windowsill where he leaped off to land on the grass just inside the park limits.

He paused to revel in the feeling of the wet blades beneath his feet and the sound of wind in the trees. He had always preferred the feel of the natural world over that of 'modern civilization.' Truthfully he found it amusing that a race capable of creating weapons meant for the destruction of millions could be capable of calling themselves civilized. But he could ponder the hypocrisy of humans later, he had a purpose for being here after all.

Continuing along the path, the dark-skinned master easily moved to the branches of a nearby tree, making use of an aerial road until he was only a few meters away from the children. Deciding this would be close enough for his little test, the man closed his eyes and reached into his being. The anger and rage that boiled within his soul was just beneath the surface of his calm demeanor and rose at his silent call until his desire to kill manifested into a palpable aura that fell over the playing children. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw them freeze but when the boy he had been testing seemed unable to move at all he felt disappointment seep into his being.

The Demon was just about to reign in his inner animal when a small movement from the boy forced him to stop. With eyes wide he watched as the boy slowly forced himself to stand. Despite how agonizingly slow he was, Jenazad could not help but be impressed that he was able to move at all and when he managed to actually move to stand over his sister protectively he realized there truly was something special about this boy.

_'He's so terrified he can barely move,'_ he mentally mused. _'Yet the threat to his sister is enough to drive him into action despite that.' _Satisfied in himself he once more prepared to reign himself in only to lose all thought and concentration when the boy turned around. The look in those eyes, a brown so rich it was like fertile soil, was filled with terror but in the midst of that fear Jenazad could see something that, much like with Kushinada, struck a sense of familiarity with him.

It was a courage he had seen many times before. This level of courage had existed in the eyes of a man he had at one time considered a dear friend. Unaware that his thoughts were beginning to align with those of his fellow master, Jenazad imagined a familiar blonde master standing in the boy's place with eyes aglow with pure fighting spirit._ 'He is just like Furinji!'_

Startled as he was, the experienced master still had the presence of mind to remain hidden as he drew back to the balcony where a smirking Kushinada had waited patiently for his return. "So you saw it as well."

Despite the way she addressed him was only as a statement he still nodded. "That I did." His lips curled in a small smile as he watched what appeared to be the children's parents approach them so they could return home. "You've found a truly interesting specimen Kushinada."

The woman who dressed like a traditional Japanese priestess nodded as she watched the family leave. "Yes, he bears no visible talent for martial arts…and yet that courage and will to never give in is a talent in its own right."

Jenazad look of deep thought may have been hidden by his mask, but the heavy silence that hovered around him was all the indicator she needed. Her patience and insight were rewarded as he voiced that thought that was rattling around in his mind. "I look forward to seeing how he turns out under your teachings…and how he will measure against my own student."

With that the master hopped off along the rooftops. Kushinada watched him go before turning to follow the car that contained her potential student. A small thrill rose in her when just as Jenazad had stated she contemplated what kind of man he could grow up to be under her care. Suddenly the future looked to be even more interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

5 Months later

Kenichi and honoka were at a different park playing around until they reached the center and within it a beautiful Shinto shrine. They walked up the stones steps looking around seeing that it was kept in tip top shape. They were halfway on the approach when they heard a female voice. "Sensational isn't it?" They turned to see a attractive and very affluent woman who appears to be in her mid-20's. She has long waist length black hair, wears an open Kimono to show off her body and is wearing a wooded bead necklace around her neck.

"Are you the shrine maiden miss?" honoka asked; the woman just stared neutrally before turning around walking. "Yes I am my name is mikumo kushinada" the woman replied as the two children started following her.

"I'm kenichi and this is my sister honoka" kenichi led himself and pointed towards his little sister who smiled and waved at older woman. Mikumo just kept her face stoic and looked back at the two she then saw the bruises and the Band-Aid on his neck. "Been in a few fights have we" she said already knowing the answer from her observations of him but, didn't want him to know that.

"Uh y-yeah only in self-defense but I still get beat every time"

"you're still strong in my book big brother" honoka declared cheering her brother up a little, as the maiden saw this as her opportunity.

"Whoever your master is they have poor teaching skills if you've never won a fight" she inquired

"Actually I most get my knowledge from HOW TO- books"

The fist still remained composed while in her mind the only thought was Are you serious?!. "Then how would like to learn from a real living master" she asked gaining surprised from looks the younglings. "Really who?" he questioned; "You're looking right at her" she said with a serious look and decided to show them an example of her abilities. "Pick any rock from around here" she ordered.

Kenichi looked around the area thinking what's the point of all this; he found a smooth shoe size stone and returned to her. "Now throw it at me as hard as you can" she demanded; kenichi could only look at her in shock wondering if she was crazy. She looked serious however, and decides to do what she said.

He tossed that rock at her as hard as he could; before the rock could reach her it mysteriously split in half then into quarts as it passed through her and landed on the ground. The boy jaw dropped at the sight and tried to figure out what she did when he suddenly noticed she wasn't there anymore.

Kenichi and his sister looked around to find the shrine maiden finally spotting her surprised at her standing on top of the honden.

"Now do you see-" she said from afar

"-What I am capable of" he heard someone say behind him. Turning around to see the fist standing before him; he looked back to see her still standing on the main hall before disappearing. Honoka only looked in amazement at the whole spectacle while her brother was completely speechless. "How would you like to be my student and know the ways Kushinida style jujitsu?" she offered; "how much does it cost?" he said. "Nothing it's free of charge all I ask is for your complete respect and firm dedication."

Kenichi thought about this he could become an actual martial artist and be able to protect those he cared about. He knew it probably won't be easy and could tell by her stare she will run him to the ground, but the reward is probably greater than the risk and worth it. "Ok I accept but I'll have to ask my parents" he said; "alright return here if they accept and we shall begin your training."

Kenichi nodded and called his sister leaving the shrine not noticing the small smirk she had on her face that her plan is coming to fruition.

The next day the bewitching fist was meditating when she sensed someone approaching and opened her eyes to see kenichi standing in front of her panting assuming that he ran all the way here. "All right we shall begin" she said rising and leading him to a clear field; "we will start at the basics" she assumed a stance and showed him the steps to accumulating it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

3 years later

Kenichi Shirahama, now at the age of 16, was heading to school at Koryou High. The last few years have been hectic for him but, he still tried his best and thrived for he was now a full-fledged disciple. He spent everyday training with the grand master till he was at peak condition which was not easy.

Kenichi has changed over the past three years due to his intense training. He was 6'2 and weighed 68kg he wasn't super buff like a jock but still had a good amount of muscle to be considered a teen model. It kept him in good health and only had a few scars but only on his upper body concealed by his school uniform. Kenichi had trained since he was young to construct strength, durability, speed, and infinite stamina. Mikumo agreed to teach him all her techniques until he reached the status that was good enough for her. Kenichi was 15 when he began to learn skills yet he scarcely had any natural gift. Mikumo told Kenichi that he had no martial art talent, but he had a will that she saw in one other man whose presence could frightened even the most hardened of soldiers. He kept on working hard and working out and he was well-educated. He learned the several fighting techniques that his teacher will show him.

He was now running so that he would not be late; however he was distracted by the flowers growing that he did not notice the young girl he was about to run into. He felt someone about to grapple him but he merely escaped the grasp and flipped over the person and continued running turning his head back quickly to apologize. "Sorry I'm in a rush thank you" he said still running not getting a good look only noticing her golden blonde hair and wide rimmed glasses.

He almost made it to the courtyard when a limo pulled up in front of him. Not letting that deter him he leaped over the vehicle and entered the building. His actions however did not go unnoticed by the car's passengers.

"Phew made it" he said swiping the brow off his face at not having to face the teacher's wrath today. Then he noticed a sinister looking person staring at only to pretend that he was studying him. "Creepy alien why he doesn't go back to his homeworld already I'll never get" kenichi said to himself as the teacher got the classes attention.

"Class I would like to announce that we have three new students joining us today please introduce yourselves." A pretty girl with blonde hair done in a braid wearing glasses and had a much endowed body stood in front the class. "Hello I'm Miu Furinji" the girl said; kenichi recognized from earlier due to the hair and glasses and, he can sense a powerful ki within knowing she's a martial artist just like him.

The next that came up were a pair this time one was male had well-kept pale blonde hair fair skin, emerald eyes and seem to have this aristocratic posture about him. Same as the other one female short deep azure hair curved at the back of her hair; body was average but had a bit more muscle than miu and a straight form that speaks authority and respect. Both were foreign and were probably new to the country. "Bonjour my name is Leon Archambault and this is my close friend Arabella Ravensdale" the male said with a deep voice and a heavy accent gesturing to the female who only nodded. "Something tells me this isn't gonna be a normal day today" kenichi said.

When lunchtime came kenichi was eating by himself on the roof when he was approached by the two new students. "What do you want?" he said still focusing on his sandwich; "why just wanting to greet a friend and fellow martial artist." Leon replied surprising kenichi. "You two are-" "that's right fencing and parkour prodigy" leon mentioned to himself then pointed to Arabella "Best swordsmanship in all of the UK" she said sounding serious and professional. We'd also like to talk a proposal that would be mutually beneficial for us if you're willing to listen." He finished Kenichi thought about it and knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth so he agreed to listen.

"Okay"

* * *

_**Well first chapter is out of the way hope you all enjoy it and don't worry there will be more chapters soon see ya**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for following and I will update soon I just need to empty my head of ideas that are just running around in my head until then enjoy read this small preview of the next chapter which shows the antagonists of this arc.**_

* * *

"We now head back to the top of the roof where our disciple is finished hearing the deal the foreign student proposed to him.

"So let me get this straight there are currently two gangs trying to take each other out and you want me to join the opposing side of the gang you want gone" Kenichi repeated giving the pair a doubtful look. "Oui Monsiour shimihara there called Ragnarok; they supposed to be vying for strongest gang but, I know there's more to it than that" Leon said his smile never leaving his face. "The gang that I'm supposed to help them take down is called?" Kenichi asked finishing his meal. "Aether" Arabella said gaining the disciple's attention as she begins explaining who they are. "A powerful gang with numbers and connections; there leadership is comprised of seven people, six lieutenants…one leader" she said. The bell rung signaling the end of lunch and returning to class; the British student continued her explanation as they walked back down to class.

"No one knows their actual names only that their name after each element: Fire, Earth, Metal, Water, Wood, and Air. All taking orders from the leader who calls himself Void" she finished as they almost reached the classroom. However there was one thing still remaining on his mind.

"So how do I join them, it's not like they have a recruitment office on the street." Kenichi Questioned. "Leave that to me my friends just meet me at courtyard afterschool." Leon requested

"Hello…Mikumo-sensei" Kenichi said as the phone was answered by his master. "Yes Kenichi what is it?" she said from wherever it is she is currently at. "I'm kinda in this development and I need your opinion on the matter" he requested as he explained the day from meeting Miu, Leon, and Arabelle to Leon's proposal. On Mikumo's end she seems surprised at what she heard from one of her disciples and, from what she heard from the other masters this could be a golden opportunity to see what Ragnarok was capable of. "I'd suggest you accept the young man's offer Kenichi this would be a perfect test of your skills; just do as they say, call me of your progress, and I'll be back in the country to see your progress as soon as I can" Mikumo said to her disciple. "As you wish sensei" Kenichi understood as he hung up and proceeded to the location Leon left him with.

Kenichi was at the courtyard waiting for the duo to appear; while waiting he saw Miu leaving waving at him so, he waved back. "Ah there you are my friend!" Leon shouted as he and Arabella approached him; "okay so what are we doing here" Kenichi said as he looked around. "That's what" he replied pointing to a couple of suspicious men rolling a heavily clothed person in a wheelchair. "That my friend is Shinnosuke Tsuji a lower member of Ragnarok that him and another member are racing for the chance to become the next fist so there trying to impress the other fists by taking down as much of Aether as they can. Then Tsuji got the bright idea of just running into one of their main hideouts and wrecking everything in his path which almost worked till he was overrun. Now those two are transporting the musculaire idiote lié to their boss in disguise so no rescue attempt is made; if only there was someone to save him and not only help him become a fist but, to also one day make their own gang with him." Leon clarified to Kenichi. "Are you sure this will work" he asked; "Why Kenichi I'm insulted you think I cannot come up with a good plan!" Leon said with mock hurt. "Ugh! Fine let's do this" he said as started his trek to the captors and their prisoner.

It was dark outside as Kenichi ventured into the factory where he saw many thugs walking around the building. He slowly approached the front gate jumping over it swiftly as to not attract any attention to himself. He slowly approached the lone brute up front and knocked him out; he entered the factory through the window. He made it to a large room with towering crates, when suddenly he was surrounded by three heavies: one with a chain, another with metal knuckles, and another with a steel pipe. "So much for nice and easy." Kenichi said as the trio charged at him. The disciple punched the first one with the knuckles in the jaw before kicking him the neck spinning in the air and landing on the ground with a thud. The second with the chain threw it circling around Kenichi's wrist; the boy only pulled on the chain bringing the hooligan towards him and clotheslined him in an instant. He then moved to the final one at amazing speed; the opponent tried to defend himself with the pipe only for it to be split in half along with his jacket. He paused only for a minute before falling down to the ground in agony. Kenichi continued his trek around the facility till he reached a room where he heard numerous voices coming from it. "I can't believe it was that easy to capture him."; "I know then again he is nothing but a big muscleheaded idiot hahahahaha." Kenichi looked around to see what he could until something caught his eye. In the room seven Aether goons were surrounding a large guy tied to a chair. They were discussing what to do before their boss shows up until they heard creaking above the ceiling; three slowly approached the spot seeing what it was. Suddenly a part of the ceiling gave way taking down two men, descending down the young disciple landed gracefully ready for action; he slowly concentrated so that everything to him seemed like it was slowing down. The third goon tried to attack him, but to kenichi it looked like he was moving at a snail's pace. He kicked the crowbar out of his hand, then performed a sweep kick while finally striking him in the chest. The other four flung their metal weapons hoping to catch him off-guard only for Kenichi to use his current opponent as a human shield. He dashed to them taking them out one by one with his jujitsu until they were all down. He saw the tied up member and freed him of his restraints. As he stood up Kenichi got a good look at him, he was tall had wild brown hair that looked unkempt at all, and was very buff like he could break bones as if they were nothing but twigs. They didn't have time to say anything for they heard numerous noises signaling more men coming towards them they decided to fight first talk later.

It was late at an old abandoned club as stuff was going on in there; a couple of dudes were playing video games like it's an intense competition. It kept going till one of them won; "Uhh yeah game over punk that's why I'm the champ sucker!" said the winner as the loser saw the two fighters entering the club. "Oh crud Tsuji, we thought you were-". "You thought I was what…dead meat?!" Tsuji said venomously; "Who this?" said the winner pointing at Kenichi, "This was the guy who was helping me get back while all you idiots were relaxing like nothings happen." Tsuji said with anger in his tone. "At least were still alive who knows what kisara or worst the other fists might say after the stunt you pulled trying to go after metal himself" the loser said having Tsuji barred his teeth at making him more upset. "Sorry…look lets just move our men and start gathering up turf like we were supposed to and maybe they'll forget this mess" the loser suggested. "We never introduced ourselves I'm Tsuji" the buff man said gesturing to himself; "I know…my name is Kenichi Shimihara and I would like to help you" Kenichi said. "Why?" Tsuji asked; "I have my reasons let's just say I can help not only to become a fist but to also help build your own gang one day." The young disciple replied. That was all Tsuji needed to hear; "Okay you're in" he said.

In a dark six hooded figures approached each wearing the kanji for their element. A seventh member appeared to commence their discussion; "so would anyone like to explain what happened" said the one called Void. "Easy…Metal got made a fool and let the guy responsible get away" said the one who had air. The large figure with Kanji for earth just simply grunted, while fire laughed hysterically only to be elbowed by water. "Now air go easy on Metal my dear Air I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation" said Wood who acted calm and serene; "Hey everything was fine til some jackass came and beat up my guys and free the dude; he took them down without breaking a sweat I tell ya." Metal explained. "One of the Fists" Water asked; "No they didn't see the glove probably someone looking to join though" he said. "Well then I guess we'll have to be cautious from now on; continue with business and report any more info on who this person and what Ragnarok will be doing understand?" Void commanded.

"Hmph" was Earth's reply

"Jawhol" Fire said jokingly in a mock salute

"Understood" Water replied stoically

"Whatever you say" air retorted playing a game on his phone

"Of course" Wood answered politely

"Yeah sure" responded Metal nervously

"Then meeting's over" Void said as they all walked off to their respected duties.

* * *

_**There hope this will keep you all satisfied until I get more in anyway in the meantime read my other stories. Every review I receive will give more inspiration to keep going**_


	3. Champions Preview

**I bring unsatisfactory news my computer is down so until I fix it or get a new I may not being doing any updates on my stories so be patient and enjoy this fic I just made recently while on a friends PC. Just an idea that popped in my head after watching the Legends of Tomorrow trailer so enjoy.**

* * *

"_I had started this alone."_

_Shows Jack Cayman through his bought in Madworld._

"And I had every intention of keeping it that way."

_Riding his motorcycle away from the ruined city._

_"I had a plan, life had a different one." _

_Shows him teaming up with Rin Rin and Big Bull then Black Baron and Mathilda_

_"And then thing just got more complicated."_

_His moments with Leonhardt of the BPS._

_"But the hard inescapable truth is that sometimes were not enough."_

_then to the times Leo was training and working with Max._

"Sometimes Reality needs a team."

Both Jack ad Leo finish talking in front of a group of well known fighters. till one of them spoke out.

"You call this a team?" everyone the looked at him.

**Alba Meira and Soiree Meira**

_Two brothers who are actually halves of a once powerful evil being._

_The brothers touring through the city in a vintage car._

**Lien Neville**

_An heiress turned assassin._

_The Italian efficiently taking out several armed troopers in the dark._

**Luise Meyrink**

_A alien who is stranded._

_Luise flies through the skies with her Zoan abilities in the nighttime._

**Akira Yuki**

_A headstrong martial artist who only fights to get stronger._

_Akira slowly works on his stances as he stands on a smooth boulder in front of a waterfall._

**Brad Burns**

_A kickboxer who is skilled as he is perverted._

_Brad takes on a group of thugs as he did a 'call me' gesture at a passing chick._

**Sarah Bryant**

_A college student who had her mind tinkered with that she almost ended her own brother._

_Sarah incapacitating several archers on the run as she dodges several others shooting at her._

**Vanessa Lewis**

_A security guard who has no recollection of what happened to her._

_The guard freerunning on crates and ledges like a professional as she searches for the objective._

**Ryu Hoshi**

_A martial artist with a aggressive dark side._

_ryu holds his chest trying to keep the Satsui No Hadou from taking over._

**Juri Han**

_A woman whose only pleasure is through sadistic torture and combat._

_She kills several men using her feng-shui engine while with a twisted smile on her face._

**Phase 4**

_The clone of one of history's deadliest kounichi._

_The M.I.S.T. superninja teleports to dodge incoming fire before attacking._

**Hwoarang**

_A delinquent biker_

_The redhead riding his bike in a high speed chase._

**Christie Monteiro**

_A party girl_

_The Brazilian showing off her moves on the dance floor as well as fighting several gangsters at the same time._

**Arturus**

_A resurrected prince._

_The young man using his swordsmanship to slice a ship in half._

**Heishiro Mitsurugi**

_A samurai who fights and kills for sport._

_Mitsurugi cutting down everyone his path with skill and strength._

**Jade**

_A revived bodyguard._

_The edinian slowly coming back to the world of the living with a new look._

**Lu lingqi**

_The offspring of one of china's most brutal warriors._

_She courageously holds her against dozens of enemies like her father._

**Elise de la Serre**

_The genetic copy of a long deceased Templar._

_Elise kills two men with her sword and pistol, another two with her dual hidden blades, and the fifth with a phantom blade shot._

**Fulgore**

_And a cyborg that despite being reprogrammed we have no clue how controlled it is._

_The machine lands hard as it disengages it's cloak looking menacing. _

"I assure you Fulgore is 100% under control." said Sarah when the cyborg used it's laser eyes to take down a unmanned probe.

"Okay make that 80%." she corrected with an embarrassed tone.

_And I'm a solider with a high I.Q. that could surpass the great Zhuge Liang himself._

_He surrounds himself with battle plans and strategies galore._

**Fa Zheng**

"What you all are up against is bigger than all of us." said jack. "Which is why it's gonna take all of you." Leo finished

"His name Drakul the Dragon or your society knows him better as Dracula; he's been alive for thousands of years. He is immortal and controls the most powerful kingdom the universes have ever known."

"And what makes you think we can stop him?" Lien asked

"Because it is what you all are ordained to do." said a beautiful woman with a golden ponytail and wearing red desert clothing. "Joan Rosa I'm a blond, oh and over fifty-thousand years old. I'm a member of the Universal Vanguards a society of observers charged with watching key people's existence who will change reality itself, and through one of those people's future lives you all will become one of many teams."

_Arturus and Fulgore fly through the sky dodging anti-air fire when the prince is suddenly hit._

"Well those who are still alive and kicking." Joan finished

_Arturus falls down till Phase 4 teleported and caught him._

_"Drakul's has been waging a war against life and the gods for centuries, so we will have to travel numerous worlds to stop him. the observer explained."_

_A battle takes place as Hwoarang, Lien, Juri, Jade, Brad, Phase 4, Akira, Elise, and Leo are fighting in some old castle as Fulgore busted in to give assistance. Once it was Phase 4 said something witty._

"That was without minimal difficulty."

"Did you say that was too easy, you never say that, ever!" Hwoarang yelled

"Why?" the clone asked tilting her head innocently.

_All of a sudden a frozen bony claw of a Ice Giant rips through the ceiling._

"That's why" the bike rider said miserably

"Really a life where I'm a goody-two-shoes, psssh yeah right." juri Han joked

"Well that's the thing in the fate I saw you all in you weren't the good guys nor the bad guys, you're Champions." Joan declared

**When combatants alone**

_The battle in the castle continues._

**are not enough**

_Luise Levitates in the air._

_Jade does a shadow kick._

_The Meira bros tag each other._

_Arturus charges at the enemy._

_Mitsurugu gets in a slow stance._

_Lien back flips from incoming homing missiles._

_Brad and Akira do a double on solid steel doors._

_Elise air assassinates a target._

_Juri destroys an entire oil tanker._

_Fulgore uses his reactor chest blast._

_Christie looks at a picture of herself, Eddie, and her grandfather in sadness._

_Sarah dives of a waterfall and descends to the plunge-pool with Vanessa in tow._

_Hwoarang ducks under a blast of fire._

_Zheng looks out and sees a fleet of naval ships._

_Phase 4 cuts a metal golem in half._

_Ryu uses his Hadoken technique._

_Lingqi dons her armor and weapons._

**RISE**

_A countdown is shown._

**Of**

_A closeup but shadowed face of Dracula_

**The**

_Arturus creating his signature weapon banging the smith hammer on it._

**ALPHA**

_A room is shown that contains visions of different fates and scenarios_

**CHAMPIONS**

_the center of a Maelstrom is seen as a chase takes place in it._

_**Tyzo300's Rise of the Alpha Champions**_

"So you didn't die permenately." Luise said not convinced

"Nope." Jade answered

"You were just turned into pure emerald energy." Mitsurugu retorted not believing it one bit.

Jade's smirk turn into a frown.

"You don't believe me?" she said

Mitsurugu slowly nod his no

"Okay then. Prepare to be astounded." she said and concentrated.

Soon she glowed a very bright green light and in it's place stood a entity with jade's figure and outline but was completely made out of transparent-sea green energy. She then fires a solid discharge of herself.

* * *

_**So what do you think? send me a review**_


	4. Hiatus

Sorry I haven't been updating but some important things has come up so until further notice the stories i'm currently working on will be on hiatus. Let me be clear I am not stopping or discontinuing them II will continue once things have settle down so, until then be patient and do a challenge to pass the time. I have connected my phone to my email so I will still receive P.M.s and reviews; plying as soon as I can. Thank you have a pleasant time


End file.
